


Red Light

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaemin looked ethereal in anything. But Jeno prefers him just like this--showered by the red light, naked, and certainly inhisarm.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Red Light

The scarlet light that the lamp above the bed emitted was alarming in a sense of danger. It reminded Jeno of the time when the alarm on the fire station went off. 

Sirens blaring everywhere and he was put in a situation where he had to leave his sandwich in order to save some stranger’s life. There were heavy weights on his body as he put on his yellow suit and his gears.

Jeno licked his chapped lips. This too was no different, wasn’t it?

The LED lights were too bright to be considered healthy for a bedroom. But Jaemin’s a madman that fears none for he is the danger itself. Red overpowering Jaemin’s natural skin tone, painting his body in red with a tinge of purple from the shadow.

Jeno couldn’t take his eyes off the painted canvas; off the masterpiece. As Jeno led his hands over the span of smooth surface of skin, he muttered, “Pretty.”

“Yeah?” Jaemin smiled fondly, hands crawling from where it rested on Jeno’s chest to his chin. Jeno took his hand and left butterfly kisses on his knuckle lightly. It was hard to balance himself on one hand but Jaemin managed to.

Jaemin leaned down and rested his forehead against Jeno’s. Jeno chased after the warmth he felt against his forehead and the one inside his chest. The burning desire left sweetness even when the candy was long melted against Jeno’s tongue. 

“I _am_ pretty. Could you do anything about it? Love me perhaps, Jeno?”

Jeno smiled against Jaemin’s similar one. “Only if you let me, pretty.” 

He tugged on Jaemin’s waistband lightly and it slapped against his hip, leaving the skin red afterwards. But Jeno was a blind man in the light of red and love. 

The red light covered the blush on the body above him, but Jeno couldn’t see that. All he saw was Jaemin and red. “Will you let me?”

Jaemin’s hands crawled away from Jeno’s chest, lifting his body upright and choosing to stay on Jeno’s pelvis. He sat upright. Jeno jaw hung open as Jaemin smirked and ran a hand over his blue hair, “Since you asked so nicely, I couldn’t help but take pity on you, Jeno.”

Jeno laughed out loud and it rumbled against Jaemin’s torso. He tightened his grip on Jaemin’s hip and sat up. Awkward with his hands, Jaemin decided to splay it on Jeno’s clothed shoulders. Too aware of the sudden proximity, Jaemin leaned backward but halted when Jeno kept him in place.

“Yes, please take a pity on me, baby.”

It was unannounced, based on an impulse from his animal brain. But it was love and Jeno found himself leaning slightly to Jaemin’s mouth and Jaemin met him halfway in a chaste kiss. Jeno found it sexy that Jaemin arched his back once in a while when he kissed while trying to find the right angle. And Jeno let him. 

This is Jaemin’s bed and he was a mere guest that would follow everything the host wanted. Not that he was against it.

Jaemin giggled into the kiss and Jeno accidently kissed his teeth making him giggled in embarrassment.

“Guess you liked my teeth that much, Lee Jeno?” Jaemin teased after leaning back, chuckling slightly. He observed Jeno’s face, pretty eyes switching back and forth from one eye to the other. Jeno stayed quiet, too stunned by the beauty that is his lover’s face. 

“Jeno?”

Jeno didn’t answer and chose to kiss him again. In between the kisses and a break to take a short breathe, Jeno whispered against Jaemin’s lips, “I’d like your tongue better, baby.”

He emphasized his words by licking his own lips. Then he put a hand behind Jaemin’s ear and placed kisses on his jaw, lining a necklace of love against the pale skin. Jaemin threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the small act of affection he enjoyed.

Jeno could feel Jaemin’s hand sliding down _dangerously_ close to his crotch. But Jeno felt like it that night and chose danger, letting Na Jaemin get what he wanted.

“Can I?”

Jeno nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, a million time yes.”

Jaemin literally laughed against his clothed half hard dick and Jeno can only smile fondly. He still found Jaemin sexy though. “What?”

Jaemin wiped an invisible tear on his eye, “You sound like I just proposed to you.”

Jeno arched his brow. “You did that just this morning, Jaemin. And do you expect me to say no? To you?”

Jaemin shook his head slowly and said, “No. That’s the exact reaction I would like to get from you.” 

Jeno squeezed the soft skin on Jaemin’s back, forgetting that Jaemin is ticklish. Jaemin squirmed away from him and pinched Jeno’s forearm. Jeno smiled innocently and Jaemin was unable to do anything about it. He pouted and huffed warm air from his nose.

“Another reaction I would like to get,” Jaemin said, “Is _this_ ,” he said as he palmed Jeno’s dick over the soft fabric of his pants.

Jeno closed his eyes and hung open his jaw in pleasure before throwing his head back when Jaemin did it again. His tightened grip showed how much patient he had not to jump on his fiance right away. 

Jaemin smirked in pride when Jeno breathed slowly to gain his composure again. He dropped down on his elbows and placed his mouth on Jeno’s ear.

“Now _this_ is what you call a reaction,” Jaemin whispered, kissing the behind of Jeno’s ear. He tugged lightly on the earlobe with his teeth before backing away again, teasing.

Jeno _shuddered_.

When Jeno looked down again, Jaemin was already on the foot of the bed, placing a palm on Jeno’s hipbone. He watched as Jaemin took off his pants as if it was an obstacle that was getting on his nerves. Here’s a thing, Jeno knew how this night would go. Because of his love for sufficiency (or Jaemin, whichever suitable for the situation) he didn’t really wear anything underneath his pants.

“Oh?” 

Jeno put his hands over his face, already preparing for the flood of teasing he was about to receive.

“Too impatient, sweetheart?”

“Shut up Jaemin,” Jeno whined.

“Never. I’ll just live commenting for the whole neighbour while I suck you off,” Jaemin said. He touched Jeno’s dick like he had never had a taste of it before. And when he circled the length with his slender fingers, Jeno preened.

“On a second thought, you should be the one to tell our neighbour, Jeno. Now, get ready,” Jaemin said before placing his tongue flat on the length. Jeno preened under his touch and grunted.

“Jaemin,” he breathed out.

“Yeah?”

Before Jeno could utter another word, Jaemin put his dick inside his mouth, making Jeno’s hand scrambled to get a hold of his blue hair while throwing his head back. Every little sound Jeno emitted was music to his ears. A melody he would chase every night he laid beside him. 

“Jaemin, Jaemin,” Jeno sang his name again and again and Jaemin knew no better way to answer than to let his jaw go slack and engulf the whole length into his throat. He made a motion of swallowing, first, to pleasure his lover, and second, to let Jeno know that he is willing to _take_ everything Jeno gifts to him.

Jeno’s hands were soft on his head, tugging lightly at the blue strands. Jaemin held tight to Jeno’s wrist and guided him to pet his hair like a dog to his master. Jeno complied, muttering praising and patting his head when Jaemin did a good job of using his mouth.

Jaemin’s mouth is a wonder.

Jeno learnt this when he kissed the boy on their highschool graduation. He didn’t know if the white was because of the flash the Olympus C470 had emitted or the fact that his best friend and crush kissed him in a group photo of their classmates. It was an impulsive decision of Jaemin and Jeno was glad that Jaemin did that. Otherwise, they would’ve been still in their endless pinning phase that always made Renjun sick.

Their kiss was immortalized in their yearbook and Jeno also saved it in his phone gallery. He looked at it when he missed Jaemin or when he just felt like it.

Jaemin would mock him for that because he has the real thing besides him yet Jeno dwells too much in a past event. But Jeno didn’t care and chose to appreciate both the past and the present (he kissed Jaemin). And look forward to what the future would give (he already bought a ring, but Jaemin beats him to it).

Not that Jeno had the brain capacity to think at a time like that, he can’t help but focus on the pleasure he felt. Jaemin’s mouth is a wonder and Jeno was a dumbstruck boy that could only admire the way it moved against his dick.

When Jaemin used his free hand to press on the base of his dick, Jeno jerked forward, muscle contracting under Jaemin’s touch and Jaemin really had the audacity to smirk with his mouth full.

Jaemin mouthed along the length and thumbed at the slit. Jeno bit his lips to prevent any embarrassing noise coming out of his mouth.

Slowly, Jaemin lifted his head and parted with his dick. Jeno was too stunned to even respond and choose to calm himself by setting his breathing pace. He looked down on Jaemin with his hooded eyes. 

A trail of saliva was left behind but was quickly cut by Jaemin’s back of palm wiping his mouth. “Sorry, don’t want to end it this fast. Okay, baby?”

Jaemin stared at Jeno’s half lidded eyes. He looked sleepy but Jaemin knew better that Jeno was _far_ from sleepy. In fact, it was only the beginning. Luckily, Jaemin didn’t plan to sleep any time soon.

Jeno waited until Jaemin crawled back to sit above his hip. His clothed ass grinding slightly just to spark even more lust into the fleeting moment. He remember the one time Hyuck told him that it was esential to learn how to spell _‘fuck me hard’_ in cursive with your ass. Turned out it came in handy at a time like this. Not like Jaemin just recently found out.

Jeno hugged Jaemin’s torso and sat up, bringing their body in contact. It irked Jaemin how Jeno was still fully clothed (except for the pants) while he was only in his brief. So he unbuttoned Jeno’s shirt. One button followed by a kiss and another, then another until Jeno’s chest was fully revealed. 

Jaemin smiled at Jeno fondly before he pressed down on Jeno’s erection, eliciting a grunt from Jeno’s gritted teeth. Jaemin had gone _too far_.

“No, you’re the baby.”

Jaemin was ecstatic as he finally said, “Then take care of me, sweetheart.”

And then, it was such a turn of event.

This was never what Jeno would ever imagine when Jaemin told him to take care of him. In fact, he found that Jaemin was more than capable of taking care of himself. And Jeno was just left to watch as Jaemin rolled his hip.

“Jeno, Jeno,” Jaemin chanted as he bounced on his dick. One second Jeno couldn’t feel the weight on his hip and the next he was met with a plush ass of Jaemin.

Look who’s eager now.

The red light was still alarming in Jeno’s opinion. But he found Jaemin was ethereal in red. The red chapped lips parted every once in a while to let out a sinful moan. Red bruises on his neck and jaw. The light fell on the curve of his body and the arch of his back. Purple shadows fell on the creases of his body and Jeno wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of Jaemin’s body.

The night was silent and every little noise was loud to their ears. Even though Jaemin was flaunting about wanting the neighbour to hear them while they were at it, Jeno knew it was just a big talk.

Jeno rubbed on Jaemin’s side, muttering praises and _‘slow down’_ when Jaemin made a noise that was too loud. He watched as Jaemin covered his face with his hands when he heard the door of the apartment next to theirs being opened. 

_Scared that the neighbours would know how naughty he was._

His body was more honest though. Because Jaemin couldn’t stop the way his hip kept moving and burning thighs shaking when he tried to lift himself.

Jaemin moaned particularly loud when he leaned back and Jeno knew Jaemin had done a great job finding his sweet spot.

“Je-Jeno,” his moaned brokenly and Jeno gripped his hip tight, preventing him from moving. When Jeno sat up, his dick pressed even more on the sweet spot, making Jaemin jerked.

He watched as Jaemin curled against his body. Fingers, toes, arching back. Jeno drank on the view. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin whined because his need was being denied by a strong grip on his hip.

Jeno mouthed on his jaw, kissing and sucking hickeys on his neck. His voice was raspy and muffled when he said, “Slow down, pretty. I’m not going everywhere.”

But still, Jaemin was impatient and Jeno was a saint for putting up with Jaemin’s antics.

Jaemin grinded down on Jeno’s dick and purposely clenching on him, teasing. He kissed Jeno fervently and his finger played with a stray strand of hair on Jeno’s nape. He scratched Jeno’s back in protest.

“Hurry, hurry, Jeno,” he pleaded.

Jeno folded his knee and quickly reversed their position, dropping Jaemin on the soft mattress. Jaemin gasped in surprise but quickly was replaced with moans when Jeno started thrusting.

“Ah!”

Jaemin craned his neck trying to see where they were connected and failed when Jeno thrust deep into him. He slammed his head down on the mattress, broken moan spilling from his parted lips.

Jeno was clearly enjoying this.

“Calm down Jaemin. If you keep clenching on me I couldn’t move,” Jeno said. But Jaemin wasn’t listening to him and kept scratching on Jeno’s arm, too overwhelmed.

Jeno decided to do another way, so he leaned all of his body weights on poor Jaemin and whispered filthily against his ear, “If I can’t move I can’t make you feel good, baby.”

“Okay?”

Jeno could feel Jaemin nodded eagerly and straightened his back. He licked his lips and stared at Jaemin under him. Jaemin was staring at him too, half lidded eyes looking hungry. And Jeno provided.

Jeno kept his thrust slow and deep, feeling every inch of Jaemin’s inside pulsing on him. Jaemin hands scrambled to grab Jeno’s arm on his hip. He accidently scratched it when he felt too much yet not enough. “Jeno, please,” he said deliriously.

Jeno cocked his head to the side, feigning a curious expression. “Please what? Tell. me. what. you. want,” Jeno punctuated his words with his thrust, rhythmically and Jaemin arched his back even further. Jeno leaned down and kissed him again, whispering sweet nothing and twisted Jaemin’s nipple. “Tell me baby.”

Jaemin choked out a moan. “Please fuck me hard and good that all I can taste is you in my mouth and in my body,” he breathed out.

Jeno was stunned by Jaemin’s boldness. But when he noticed the sincerity in Jaemin’s eyes, he couldn’t help but smile fondly and kissed Jaemin’s temple. “Good.”

When Jeno thrusted again, Jaemin finally sighed in contentment. He kept Jeno’s name on his mouth like a prayer and Jeno answered each of it. Rewarding his loyal believer with pleasure.

At one particular thrust on his sweet spot, Jaemin arched his back and freezed, he took his dick on his hand and pumped it a few times before he came. “J-Jeno,” he moaned. His aching dick finally got some relief when it spurted out white and sticky substance on his knuckle. Some dripped on his stomach but he didn’t care as he rode his orgasm with his eyes closed.

Jeno watched as the scene unraveled before his eyes. How Jaemin’ body curled. His hand had a dead grip on Jeno’s arm and the other kept pumping his dick. Jaemin threw his head back and smirked in satisfaction. He licked his dry and chapped lips. His hole convulsed on his dick and Jeno went _feral_ at the pressure.

He intertwined their hands before he caged Jaemin with his hands. Jaemin’s eyes went wide when Jeno started thrusting again, ignoring the fact that Jaemin was still cumming. 

“Jen, stop, I’m still-”

“Sorry, babe. You’re just too pretty like this,” Jeno said, still moving his hips.

Jaemin whimpered in overstimulation and brought his hands to hug Jeno’s neck, bringing him down in a kiss. Jaemin looked so pretty like this. Soft hair splayed on the pristine mattress and pliant under his touch. Mouth hanging open in pleasure as Jeno fuck him into oblivion.

“Jaemin, Jaemin,” Jeno whispered against the soft skin on his neck, too overwhelmed with pleasure as he came. Jaemin moaned and gently placed his hand on Jeno’s soft hair. He stroked Jeno’s head in affection and closed his eyes. He cradled Jeno’s head in his arms as Jeno nibbled on his neck.

They stayed like that for a while, Jeno on top of Jaemin, kissing his neck as he came down from the high and Jaemin petting Jeno’s head. 

“Jeno, you’re heavy,” Jaemin said, hitting his shoulder lightly to let him know.

Jeno grunted and only dropped down to his elbow so that now his whole body was on top of Jaemin, making Jaemin huffed out a breath by being crushed by the weights. “Fuck!”

Jeno giggled. “We already did, Jaemin.”

Jaemin shoved Jeno aside and sat up. He immediately hissed when his lower back muscle contracted. He laid on his back again and grunted. 

Jeno giggled but massaged him gently. “Does it hurt?”

“No, but ‘m tired."

“Mhm,” Jeno mumbled against the skin of Jaemin’s stomach. He mouthed the soft skin and left multiple kisses there, not minding the sticky substance that was still staining the area. Jaemin giggled.

“Stop it Jeno, I’m tired. For real.”

“Me too. Want to take a shower together?”

Jaemin brought Jeno’s face near his and kissed him. Deep and slow. Savoring the moment. “Sure,” he said, grabbing Jeno’s half hard dick, he did.

Jeno jerked in his touch. “Didn’t you say you are tired?”

“Mhm. Tired, yes. Need more, also yes.”

Jeno leaned back and stared at Jaemin’s hungry eyes and he could tell. Yes, Jaemin still needs more.


End file.
